


A Gift of Sinless Red Rose

by kafkachild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeYong - Freeform, Journalist Ten, M/M, Model Jaehyun, Model Johnny, Model Taeyong, Setting in Paris, johnten, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkachild/pseuds/kafkachild
Summary: A frustrated birthday boy,Red rose laying on the bed, waiting patiently,They painted their love dashboard, alongside with a sassy journalist and a good bestfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking my story. Enjoy the cheesy fondue. It's going to be long ass ride.

Taeyong looked at himself at the mirror. The reflection in front of him showed his flush-heated skin. His face is shade of pink. His lip is red and dry and it looked like it needed some ministration to moist it up. A gentle treatment could do. His glossy black hair still neat, so he ran his hand over it, tousled it messily, like someone just make love to his hair.

His eyelashes already naturally thick and heavy, and he thinks it still not enough, so he let his hand ran the mascara onto it, adding more and more volume. He fluttered, then adding it, then fluttered it so many times until he satisfied. A bit of dark-colored eyeshadow already powdered on his eyelids. It gave a mysterious aura, so he dabbed a bit of glittery-pink powder above the dark one to soften it.

Okay. What next. He looked again into the mirror, scanning his own reflection and searching for imperfection. Oh, my lip! Like a girl, he said amusedly to himself. He emerged out a red lipstick, caressed the tip of soft sticky material, and then ran it lightly against his lip, making the coral feature of his lip more obvious and structured. He pressed his lips against each other, to mix the texture well.

_So irresistible_ , even the mirror complimenting him, in his mind.

Taeyong walked back a few step further from the mirror, as the mirror gave off more of reflection until half of his thigh. He stares at his own naked skin. A honey-based skin lotion on the makeup desk being reached and he pumped an amount onto his hand. It smelled like a concentrated gold caramel as he applied it onto his soft flesh. He applied it on arm, chest, thigh, leg, and his nape. He flinched when his hand accidentally glide with his nipples. Like a vapor, he suddenly evaporate into a warm arousal. Breathing suddenly hard for him. He closed his eyelids and ran his hand once again over his nipples. It made him shuddered and now he breathed through mouth. Then, like a light bulb, a desire flicked inside him; he wanted a rougher hand to do it. He desired a coarse skin and feel its friction against his nipples. His hand also had the urge to bring itself down to his chest, then stomach, then to his private place. But he doesn’t trust his hand, afraid it would bring more torturous sensation and leave him hanging in frustration.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Once again, his reflection present itself in front of him. He quickly pulled himself together. He couldn’t fall too fast. Not yet, he reminded himself. Prepared yourself first, he told himself.

His bare feet walked across the tile, to the closet. The sensation of the cold tile is totally opposite from what he feel now. It is so silky and sensually suffocating. He reached for the closet handle, opened it, and tons of white button shirt waiting in line for him. The collection amazed him.

Taeyong ran his hand across from the first shirt to the last one. He imagined himself like a princess, having a hard time to choose a gown to use for special occasion. It is very hard to choose, he whispered to himself. Even though they all the same size and color.

Finally, he brought his searching to an ending. Taeyong picked one of the white shirt. He wore it in front of the mirror, and the size is far too big from his body. He buttoned it all up, except the first two from above. He leaved them hanging open. It exposed his branch collarbone, and a peek of his pale chest. The shirt barely reached his knee. It only covered a quarter of his slim thighs.

One more thing, he said. He went to his bag on the makeup table and revealed a perfume. A perfume in a simple red bottle, with a gold rose top. He sprayed once to the air, and quickly inhaled it, let it passed through his lung.

Dear God, it smelled like _sin._

Taeyong applied it to both his wrist, glide it together. Then, under his ears, where his vein is placed. He sprayed there, feeling the cold sensation of the thin layered liquid as it immersed into his skin and now his vein, meeting and mixing with his bloods in blood circulation, and now the perfume had spread to all part of his body. 

_Now, he is the one that smell like sin._

He put back the bottle into his bag. With the fragrance application as his closing action, he is done.

All done.

Now all he had to do is waiting.

Waiting patiently.

Taeyong crossed his both arms together and hugged himself. He slowly rubbed his legs against each other, as the seducing arm being transfer to each other. The soft cotton material didn’t help in descending the arousing halo from hollering his skin. He gripped the end of the shirt, to give himself something to squeeze, something to hold himself back. And the fact that he didn’t wear anything inside and completely naked, it felt like the cloth material had caress all part of his body, including his sensitive area. Nothing left unhidden. 

The shirt’s sleeves is so long, it passed his fingers, and he looked like he had a paw, a pair of cute paws.

He brought both of his sleeves to his nose, inhale the remaining odor left. It smell like a salted sea, wet sand, colored with a soft jewel blue. The odor left him with suffocation once again.

_Jaehyunie…_

He smiled as his lip suddenly muttered the name. Even the name itself sounded like a glory.

He closed his both eyes and kept inhaling it, he missed it so much. The smell now filling his lung, brain, body, soul, like a toxic. His lower region started to get heated and moist and silky. The arousal is too much. He’s falling and keep falling. He is drunk by the scent now, too drunk to think straight.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun came out of the changing room. He now wore black shirt, three button from above left unbuttoned that present a fortress chest, black slack hugging his muscular long legs, the end of leather belt that dangling from his waist giving a very intimidating look to whoever passed by him. His long fingers is now working to fold up his sleeves until it reaching his elbows. So handsome. Truly gorgeous. Then, he combed his hair with his hand, and now it looked like it’s an after-sex-hair style. Nowadays, every actions of him got everyone fascinated. Men and women are same, secretly admiring him by stealing a glance. Hoping to enjoy the sight of the erotic creature. That’s what people there responded to him for the whole three week, at the Galeries Lafayette roof, the place where the fashion show is being held for a week. The additional two weeks is for the photoshoot for every couture houses and promotion campaign. He has been the center of attention during the rest of their camping period inside the fancy bulding.

As he walk by, the crowd swiftly yet smoothly making their way for him. He gave them a smile, or more accurately, it was just a smirk at the end of his lips.

He reached the elegant main hall, where a lot of models hanging out for the fashion show after-party. He reached out the phone in his pocket, trying to call his manager. He noticed a group of three male model near the champagne mini-fountain were secretly looking at his direction. He caught them, and returned a fake smile. The three of them flustered, looking at each other. One of them rubbed his chest giddily, didn’t expected Jaehyun to give them such a pleasant favor. He knew they would eventually fall for it.

Jaehyun waited for his manager to pick up his phone, but no respond at the end of the line. He tried again and again, until the third, he gave up. Frustration is eating up his bone right now.

Then, a hand softly landed on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

Jaehyun turned around, wanting to know who is disturbing him.

It’s a female. She looked familiar but he couldn’t recalled who. Probably the female model that always in the same lineup with him for every show. Yes. She is. But he didn’t know her name. He doesn’t bother to know either.

“ _Bonsoir_.” She greeted him with a lovely smile and a thick French accent.

 _Oh, a French,_ Jaehyun small heart muttered.

He greeted her back, and secretly wondered what bring her here.

Her hand still resting on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I bet you already recognize me. We’re in the same team. I’m the girl that always stand in in front you, separate by one model. Oh, I heard that they had given you the honorary title. Male Model of the Year. And the fact that I won for the female title, is very unbelievable actually. Never thought both of us will stand in the same level. What a coincidence. Congratulation.”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun responded her with a simple answer. In his mind, he already guessed the next step that the female model are going to take. It’s easy for Jaehyun to read her.

“To win the title, one has to appear like a God himself walking on the stage. Not all the design clothes are truly pretty, and not all model can look good while wearing it.” The woman ran her hand across his shoulder. But Jaehyun letting the female have her moment for a while. “But you manage to nail all the expensive pieces of garments by yourself. You even still look gorgeous wearing the simplest cloth, or nothing at all.”

 _I see._ Jaehyun already sensed the direction of this conversation. He could see no advantage to further it any longer.

“And I personally want to wish you a happy birthday, even though it is a day early.” She squeezed his shoulder softly this time, sending uncomfortable sensation throughout his body.

“How do you know it’s going to be my birthday?”

She let out a soft chuckle. “Do you know how famous you are here? Every person under this roof recognize you, and everyone is trying to keeping up with every detail of your mundane life. The male model over there, I watch him googling your birthday, which fall exactly on Valentine Day, tomorrow.”

“I guess you did that too.” Jaehyun tried to snap her with his words.

“You got it right.” The female suddenly poked his chest. “Everyone is doing the same thing. But what makes me different from the other is the standard. Our standard. Both of us are on the higher status. A key and lock, a perfect combination for each other.”

Jaehyun stood still, registering her words into his mind and thinking what to say next. But the outcome is yet to come.

The female move closer, their body only inch apart, but Jaehyun didn’t back down even a step. “Since it’s going to be your birthday, I suggest we celebrate it together tonight, alongside with Valentine night. We can do whatever we want, what we desire, here in city of love.”

Jaehyun raised his hand and placed it onto the female’s cheek, cupping it softly. “You’re a beautiful French sunflower under morning sun, but you’re nothing when the sun has set, your petals curl inward and some become dry and fall to the ground. I’m so so sorry, but I have to reject your request, or in other word, your desire.”

He bid his farewell to her, kissed her cheek like a French would do to greet each other.

“ _Au revoir, senorita._ ” He whispered to her skin.

The female stood and stoned like that, her body still processing and reacting to Jaehyun actions just now.

Jaehyun turned his back elegantly, and walked away without any second glance and hesitation.

That is Jung Jaehyun, been breaking heart after heart for a very very long time ago, since he already feel and know what is heartbreak, he learn how to do it instead.

After healing his broken heart, cleaning all the dirt and blood from the wound, he locked his own heart from all form of emotion and feeling, preventing it from staining his pure white canvas. He threw away the key into edgeless dark sea, where all the sea creatures and unknown monsters living. But somewhere and somehow, someone is willing to diverge and swim into the dangerous sea, just to find back the key to own his stonecold heart but hot like a firestone when touched, and mend it with his bare hand. He wanted to own Jaehyun’s mind so he can remind Jaehyun that he is all Jaehyun got inside his head. Ever since that day, Jaehyun let himself drown into the pool of warm pleasant toxic. He swim and kept swim those yellow honey and dripping gold cos it’s feel like a drug, the only thing that keep him alive and well.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyun walked to the end of the main hall and searching for empty seat. His eyes scanned the whole area, then he paused. He moved towards the direction, where there are two familiar faces sat at the table near the corner. The space is less crowded than the other. The two people noticed him heading to their table, gave him a welcoming smile, assuring him to join them.

“How’s model of the year doing?” Johnny said amusedly.

Jaehyun took a seat next to him. “I’m a bit tired. How can you still look this energized after those tight schedule and show? I can barely keep up with you.”

Johnny patted his back, “We are same. I’m exhausted too. But I think you’re doing better than me.”

“I just want to go back to our hotel and sleep all day. And also eat a lot.”

“Good idea! You know what, I almost throw up at backstage during the fourth day before doing catwalk for Balenciaga, or Fendi if I’m not mistaken, cos my head is dizzy and my stomach is empty. I tried to sneak in some dry waffle and eat it before the show started but then I got caught. Good Lord I didn’t puke on stage.” Johnny sipped his drink.

“Fashion week can be suck sometimes, it’s like an unofficial diet week for model.” Ten slipped into the conversation.

Jaehyun agreed, chuckled at his words. “You should be thankful you don’t have to swallow bitter pill like this in your career.”

Ten put down his drink, raised his both hands, like surrendering. “Goodness gracious, keep away those thing from me. I have more than enough inside my own cup. Journalist also have their own dark cloud above them.”

“So you’re done with collecting updates and news you need for this month’s issue?” Johnny asked caringly about his boyfriend works, wanting to lend his hand if there’s anything remain unsolved.

“Just a few things left. For this Paris’s show, I probably compile it for a special edition, maybe like a newsletter, or additional sections for the next issue. I need to make it to become the highlight of the topic, cos everyone wants an update for this show. The more you brag about it, more people would attracted to our source.”

“Why make it as highlight when you can make it as the headline?” Jaehyun threw his curiosity ball into the net.

“Because, all the interviews with the designer, model and press happened during this fashion week are going to be the background story for my headline, even the candid talk I had with the creative director of this fashion show, like a prop to my performance.” Ten swirled slowly the drink with the mini straw.

Then he pointed the straw straightly to Jaehyun face.

“You, Jung Jaehyun, are going to be the headline for this issue.”

Jaehyun gulped. Ten is undeniably smart. Only with his creative and critical thinking, he got himself a seat for the tabloid media’s chief editor position.

“It is definitely going to blow up.” Johnny said confidently. 

“You’re basically speaking the truth, baby.” Ten welcomed his boyfriend.

Jaehyun gave out a sigh. “Do whatever you think should. When do you want the interview?”

“That’s our boy. No need to rush, we do your interview as soon as you get back to Korea. Everyone back home is dying to catch an update with their favorite home boy.”

Johnny once again patted his back, “That’s what I called Jaehyun effect. You just made Paris’ runway stage as your playground. I guess they would be glad to have you back next season. You get to step your feet once again here.”

Jaehyun gave him warm smiled, “Thanks. But I make sure I’m not walking alone. Remember our promise? Bestfriend always walk together on the same stage.”

“I remember, my cheesy friend.” Johnny returned him his favor.

“Speaking of model of the year,” Ten interrupted, “who’s winning the female one?”

Jaehyun recalled his sudden meeting just now. “A French model. She’s in the same lineup with me. I met her just now.”

“Any pretty?” Johnny’s question raised Ten’s eyebrows and he got smacked in the arm for returned. Johhny growled in pain.

“You mean pretty like a girl? If that’s what you meant, then yeah. She asked me to spend night with her.”

“Brave _senorita._ ” Ten amazed. “What did you say then?”

“Kind of long conversation. But in a simple sentence, I tell her to _fuck_ _off_.”

Three of them enjoying the outbreak at their seat, shoulder shaking from laughing, letting few moment to pass by.

“She deserve it.” Johnny’s laugh is still remaining.

After coming down from high, Ten cleared his throat. “I heard that they are going to have a cake in the house. At midnight. Few hours to come. Made exclusively for birthday boy.”

“You mean cake for Jaehyun?” Johnny asked giddily.

“Where did you heard it? Nobody told me.” 

“That’s what people nowadays called surprise. I talked to one of the party coordinator, there would be one.”

“I’m not interested having a birthday party tonight. It’s too much.” Jaehyun already rejecting.

“Nothing is too much when it comes to their favorite boy.” Ten scored one point.

Jaehyun drown himself in his world for a while, letting his mind conquer his state of consciousness. Johnny and Ten just let him having his moment.

“How’s Taeyong?” The name sound like honey dripping when it fell down from his mouth.

Ten smirked. Finally, a question about Taeyong. “Taeyong? Taeyong is doing fine. Absolutely fine. You never called your boyfriend?”

“Every time I call him, it usually dawn or he’s sleeping or working. Time zone problem.” Jaehyun sighed.

Bur Jaehyun is still not satisfied. “Remind me again why he couldn’t make it here to Paris with you.” In his mind, he already planned a lot of things for both of them in the city of love.

Ten cleared his throat, readying himself to entertain the frustrating lonely bird. “He has a brand new campaign in Tokyo. Unlike previous campaign, this is the first time he’s become the face for fragrance campaign. He needs to be there for their meeting, follow up by the shooting if the meeting manage to finish early. Oh, did I mention the campaign has interesting theme too?”

It successfully attracted Jaehyun’s attention. “What’s the theme?”

“Celebrate affection with your partner, fall edition.”

Jaehyun crossed his arms, it’s the attitude that he always show whenever he is not satisfied or mad. “Can he just reject it?”

“Reject?” Ten’s eyeball almost coming out. “What kind of person in their sane mind would want to reject Burberry campaign? Let me tell you, the executive director of those enormous brand personally sent an offer letter, not through the company, but directly to Taeyong, to take him as their muse. Taeyong let me read those letter, it’s more than offering, they basically begging him. Begging him, Jung Jaehyun.”

But Jaehyun is still Jaehyun. He pretended to play with his fingers. But deep down, the flame is getting wilder and hotter.

 “And,” Ten’s tone suddenly changed to sinister, threatening like Cheshire cat’s smile. “He’s not shooting it alone. There would be another model join him for the spring campaign. I heard that the shooting scene would be sexy and intimate, or rather in my own term, naked scene.”

Without realizing it, Jaehyun’s face become stern.

“Hey,” Johnny interrupted, “I smell something. What is it Jung Jaehyun, jealousy?”

Jaehyun tried to prevent his emotion from decorating his reaction and pulled a pokerface instead. “What do you mean? I’m not jealous. I’m professional. It is his job and his choice. I couldn’t cross the line, you know. Moreover, Taeyong used to work with female models. Like the rest of us, we all gay. It’s not he going to fall for her anyway. I trust him to keep himself.”

“Her? Her? I’m not finish yet Jae,” Ten tried to add more and more oil into the wildfire. “It’s the brand campaign to celebrate same sex’s love.”

“And this time it’s also promote a gender-bending perfume. Feminine perfume for men. ”

This time Jaehyun’s face couldn’t hide anything anymore. He looked like a small puppy being hit and thrown away. Hurt and jealous are obviously conquering him. His pupil turned dark.

“So, it’s a male model?” There’s a shaking tone in his voice.

“Yes.”

The wall crumbled down, the ceiling crashed down, everything around him fell harshly to the ground, screaming at him. Hitting him from every corner, surrounded him with an angry whirlwind that keep encircling him faster and faster. He curled his fist.

He raised from his seat. “I’m going back to hotel early.”

“But what about the party? Everyone here probably wait for you.” Johnny also raised from his seat.

“I don’t feel like having party tonight. I’m not feeling it.” Jaehyun already turned around and heading out to the main entrance.

“But Jae-“

“Tell them that their model of the year want to sleep.”

He no longer available in their sight.


	4. Chapter 4

The red light look so bright and intimidating. Jaehyun is holding tightly the steering wheel. He still in the middle of the road, waiting for the traffic jam before he could reach the hotel.

_Ping._

His phone received a message.

It’s from Ten.

_Your manager is looking for you just now. I told him you get back early to your hotel. About the things earlier, don’t be mad. Uri Woojae is professional, right? Happy Birthday from me and Johnny. Rest well. And have a ‘good’ night._

_*Forgot to tell you; I put Taeyong birthday’s present for you on your bed. Sorry I sneaked in into your suite. He gave it before I came here. Enjoy it!_

 

Birthday present?

It made his lip curved into a tiny smile.

His boyfriend is still not forgetting him. No matter how mad he is toward Taeyong, there will be always soft spot inside him that could endure everything for Taeyong. A little bit, it had soften the core of his heart.

He rubbed his both palms onto his face. Why does he have to be jealous with Taeyong? If Taeyong knows that he would react like this about his new project, Taeyong would be so sad. It would hurt seeing him responding like this. Taeyong always being supportive of him no matter what is his decision. He really want to join the Paris show ever since he become model. Then, he got the invitation from headquarter to join them for the runway, along with Johnny. Like a lightning, he accepted it without any hesitation, without talking to Taeyong first. Then, a regret crept into him, afraid Taeyong disagreeing with his decision, But Taeyong is above his expectation. He look so happy when he knew that Jaehyun got the chance. He even threw him a mini party before Jaehyun heading to Paris. Taeyong supported his decision even though it meant that both of them had to separate for a whole three weeks.

That’s the reason he brave enough to open up his heart again to learn and love again. Even if he write all the reasons in a book, probably it’s not enough to cover it all up. Too many reason. Is it even countable?

And just now, he acted foolishly and blindly jealous because of Taeyong decision.

But he got his own reason for being asshole just now. Deep down his chest, he is really frustrated that Taeyong couldn’t make it here. Ever since day one he landed on Paris, he gave out a sigh everytime Taeyong creeping into his mind. He missed him so much. Never in a million year he know what is it feel like to miss someone. And now that he stand in such situation, he feel like missing a drug that he always addicted on. Like an oxygen, he not able to breath without. And it’s killing him slowly inside. At the bottom of his mind, he congratulates Taeyong for effortlessly making him crazy like this.

In his mind, Jaehyun had planned lot of activities for both of them when he imagined Taeyong arrived at France. He asked Taeyong along with Ten to come together exactly after the fashion week was over, and spend their time wander around Paris the next day.

Jaehyun wanted to take Taeyong to La Roseraie de l’Hay, oldest rosarium in the country. He always mentioned those place to Jaehyun, because there’s a lot of roses, probably almost 3000 species. And it made Taeyong eager to visit. Unique personality of Taeyong, his taste is so soft and feminine. Taeyong loves flower. Especially rose. Everytime they met, or whenever Taeyong remembered the random searching he had done earlier, like a little kid, he giddily told Jaehyun all about the roses. He told him the place that has a lot of roses, and even daydreaming to visit it. Those cute red lip always phrasing; _Jaehyunie do you know, Jaehyunie I want to tell you about_ , _Jaehyunie, this, Jaehyunie, that,_ and it seemed to never meet the ending. But he never tired of it, not even one bit. Instead, the pure affection that Taeyong showed had entertained Jaehyun in the simplest way. Simple, but enough to make him falling harder and harder. He still doesn’t get the reason of this one affection of his lover, and yet he still accept his eccentricity with all his heart.

Jaehyun also secretly told Johnny that he planning to hold big party to celebrate his birthday. And it also going to be more than just a birthday party.

He planned to propose to Taeyong.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaehyun’s black sedan arrived at the hotel’s main foyer. He got out, gave his car key to the valet that stood at the entrance door, letting him park his car to the basement. As he enter the building, his shoes tapping the luxurious tiles of the fancy hotel, managed to catch some eyes. But he kept walking anyway, he’s too tired from all the attention that people gave him today. He went to the big counter, told them to keep his car key until the next morning.

During his walk to his suite, his mind keep replaying all the plans, plans that never get to be granted. He reached his suite, entered it, and closed the door and leaved behind a frustrated sigh of today.

He took off his shoes and his socks. His hands worked to unbuckle his belt from his waist, Coming next, those slender handsome fingers work upon his shirt, unbuttoned one by one, revealing a barrel white chest, and tight abs which always obvious through his fit clothes. Then, he unzipped his trouser, to let loose of his waist, and let the zipper hanging open, exposing his manly bulge.

Then, he threw his body into the soft couch, embracing the softness against his tired body. Jaehyun eyes wandered around the dark living room of his luxurious suite. His feet is too lazy to walk and turned the lights on.

Suddenly, Ten’s message just now flicked his mind.

_Taeyong’s birthday gift._

His body doesn’t want to leave the comfortable couch, but heart was eager to know what Taeyong got for him. He gathered all of his will to get himself on his feet, and walked lazily toward his bedroom until he reached the door.

There’s a sound.

Jaehyun’s breath hitched.

He unsure what sound it was, so he curiously pressed his ear to the door’s frame.

It’s like a song, but no lyrics, simpler than that. More like a tune. Off key tune. Is it a hum? Yes it is. It’s a humming.

Someone was humming.

There’s someone else here too.

His heart was racing, the blood in his body flowing in anticipation inside his circulation, rushing towards his heart and his brain. Forgot about all the exhaustion and sleepiness that roaming him, he focused on what was presenting now.  He could sense that his nape and his forehead started to sweat a bit. 

The door is opened a bit, Jaehyun placed his palm on the wooden surface, then slowly pushed the door.

He stepped in, his feeling was mixed, worry but curious of what he was about to face soon. But he hold on to himself, and forced his eyes to travel across the dark room, only the ray of light from the moon outside helping to brighten the space. Then, at a particular direction, he stopped.

There was a body, laying on his bed, with its backbones facing Jaehyun.

The prayer inside Jaehyun’s head getting louder and louder along with every steps that he made forward. Hoping that whatever creature in front of him is not much different than him, or less threatening at least.

Now, he accurately stood at the edge of the bed, only a distant from those slim frame, but he still couldn’t get a glimpse of its front view, its face.

He gathered whatever courage that still left inside his body, and cleared his throat.

But before he managed to open his mouth to speak, the creature in front of him shifting its body to face him.

“Jaehyunie?”

Jaehyun pretty sure that his heart dropped onto his stomach just now. He no longer breathed only through nose, but also his mouth. It seemed like the time had stopped. “Taeyong?”

In front of him, the creature, or now that he could see his face, Taeyong, rose from the bed and walked toward him, moving closer to him.

“Jaehyunie…” A pitiful whine fell from those lip.

“Tae- Taeyong? Is that you? Is that really you?” He still can’t believe his eyes.

He now stood a few inches from him, their chest almost touching, if it weren’t for Jaehyun pulled back a little, a sudden awareness warned his body to do so.

But the body in in front of him keep moving closer, showing no sign of retreat. Jaehyun wanted to step back again, but his body won’t cooperate this time.

Finally, their chest pressed together.

“Yes. It is really me Jaehyunie.”

“But- but,” He must be hallucinated right now. “It’s impossible. I’m dreaming.”

The creature reached for Jaehyun’s hands and put it on both sides of his cheeks, cupping the creature’s face.

“It is me. Taeyong. You’re not dreaming. Don’t you believe it’s me?”

Jaehyun could feel the heat against the creature’s chest, the heat on his cheek, even the warm that coming from him as he exhales in front of Jaehyun’s face. But what is distracting him the most is the scent, the creature’s scent. It was too strong but soft like a sea wave at the same time. It made him dizzy in pleasure.

“But Taeyong is still at home, at Korea. If it’s really you, then how can you get here? You told that you would not come. You told that you couldn’t make it here-“

Before Jaehyun even finished his sentences, the creature put his finger on Jaehyun’s lip, stopping him from talking further.

“There’s going to be a time for explanation.”

Jaehyun closed his eyes, still can’t embrace what is happening right now.

“Jaehyunie….” The creature mentioned his name, “Open your eyes, and look at me.”

But Jaehyun stayed still. He’s not even dared to move a muscle.

“Jaehyunie baby, don’t worry. Please look at me.” The voice was very very calm and soothing. It was so painful for Jaehyun, he cannot differentiate between real and hallucination right now.

Jaehyun can feel that his eyes fluttered before finally opened.

As soon as they opened, the first thing he saw was the face. The face was intimately closed to him. The tip of their nose almost touching.

Those face is really Taeyong’s face. Those rose-colored thin lip, the pointy nose, the doe eyes, those black pupils decorated its white background, sharp jawline that shaping his small face, he recognized all of them. He had all those images painted clearly with permanent ink in his mind. There is no way his own eyes lied to him. All of it was Taeyong’s. It is really Taeyong.

“You still don’t believe me right?”

Jaehyun nodded, helplessly.

 “You need a proof, isn’t it? Then let me give you one.”

The creature in front of him slowly tilted his head, eyes locked on Jaehyun’s lip, moving closer and closer while Jaehyun just letting everything happen. He scared, he numbed, he doesn’t want to die right there. The heat between them is too much.

Like a whisper of feather, their lips brushed lightly against each other. Jaehyun shuddered at the light contact between them. Just now it’s just a stroke.

This time, with more pressure, those lip once again landed on Jaehyun’s, molded it together.

The sun burst, breaking into thousand splendid rays, he familiars with the warmth, the natural smell whenever he kissed his hair, but there’s strange scent came along, like a smell of sweet blood rain. And it awaken something that slept inside him.

“Happy birthday my king.” Taeyong said against his lip.

“So you’re my birthday present?”

“You like it?”

“More than anything else.”

Taeyong reconnected their lips, this time they went deeper. Both hands got each other’s hair, ruffling and tugging possessively. But Jaehyun is still waiting for something else. He wanted more, something more intimate than this, more dangerous than being on a swing on a high place, more dangerous than being drown in an angry torrent river.

Deep in his dark thought, Jaehyun secretly wanted Taeyong to pour himself into Jaehyun’s Holy Grail, where pleasure is mixing with love and emotion. He want him to bow down and kiss the floor for Jaehyun because tonight Taeyong is required to serve his body and his soul for his one and only king.

He pulled Taeyong closer by the waist, Taeyong sensed it, curled himself more into Jaheyun’s chest. After a moment, Jaehyun broke their kiss, he become breathless, his body thrumming for more. He took Taeyong’s hand, and leaded him to the mirror near the glass window. The moonlight shined from outside, lighted up the dark room, and showered both of them like a stage light. He took the smaller by the shoulder and put him in front of Jaehyun so that Taeyong facing the mirror, while Jaehyun was behind him.

Taeyong reflection stared back him from the mirror. In front of him, Taeyong saw his tousled hair, messier than before. His red lip still got that shiny glistening from their previous shared saliva, he swore it had swollen a bit.

Jaehyun stuck out his arms, hugged the small body from behind, both of his hands enclosed around the waist of those tiny frame. He added pressure to his hug, lessen the space between them, their body pressed intimately close against each other. “Do you have any idea how badly I miss you?” Jaehyun growled to his ear. The heat from Jaehyun’s chest transferred to Taeyong’s back, giving a warm comfort but maddening sensation, it left him begging for what next. The large hands began trailing everywhere on his body through the cloth material, his chest, his stomach, his arms. Taeyong closed his eyelids as he felt the hot lip on his neck, kissing him along his collarbones, then all the way down his shoulder. Desire conquered him, pushing aside all the sanity that he had. He tilted his head, to give Jaehyun more exposure to his neck, letting more wet kisses lingering. Taeyong,s chest rise and fall rapidly, breathing heavily. His gut twisted and sucked in all the butterflies. The space between his thighs started to get wet. Taeyong opened his eyes, he took a glance of the scene that the mirror playing for him.

His eyes witnessed how lust consumed Jaehyun in the most enchanting but dark way. He watched him hungrily mapping his touches onto Taeyong’s skin, how he eagerly sucked and bit his flesh until it blooming into purple hues. He is not getting used to see this side of Jaehyun, and it sent a dry ice chill to his spine.

Then, Jaehyun stopped. He raised his head, the end of his lip lifted upward, half smirking. Now both of them were looking at each other through the reflection on the mirror. No words were uttered, only glance were exchanges, but those glances were not an innocent glance. It was contented with overwhelming libido, the flame was burning its angriest red, and penetrating Taeyong’s guardian wall. In the most effortless terms, they were having eyeball sex.

Jaehyun’s hands moved to Taeyong’s shirt button, starting from the top, then slowly undo it all. Taeyong was too keen right now. He wanted to be taken and owned right here, right now. Just a light touch like this could make him come undone.

The shirt fell to the floor. Taeyong had nothing on his body, not even a thread. He never felt more exposed in his whole life. Jaehyun had watched him like this before, but nothing can compare to what he experienced right now, how he completely naked under Jaehyun’s surveillance. He could see that Jaehyun’s pupils turned into a very matte black, lingered at every inches of his body.

Without warning, Jaehyun took Taeyong’s manly figure, and brought his thumb over the tip, caressed them and squeezed them with a very violent pressure.

_Oh Lord._

 “Oh god, Jaehyunie. Oh- oh- Jae-” Taeyong reacted beautifully. How can he not whimpered to this? His body jolted with delicious fluid running through his veins. He shut his eyes, it’s too much. Too much for him to take. His legs wobbling, too weak to stand on its own, he almost fell on his knees if it weren’t for Jaehyun’s tight grip around his waist. He tried to remove Jaehyun’s hands from his arousal, but those hands were stronger and it had decided to stay longer.

Taeyong sobbed weakly, “Jae- Jaehyunie, please… stop, stop already.” Tears already accumulated at his thick eyelashes.

“What is it love?” Jaehyun chuckled. It was very satisfying to see his small lover crumpled like this. “I can’t hear you. Say it louder. I want you to scream it.”

Jaehyun keep his pace, fingers running mercilessly, providing him edgeless pleasure. “Opened your eyes. I want you to watch yourself on the mirror. Do you know you’re the prettiest like this?”

Taeyong barely manage to fulfill his order, only able to open half-lidded.

Suddenly, Jaehyun increased his speeds. “Oh- oh- Jae slow down, or- or I’m going to come.” He gasped. Taeyong’s face already glistened with his tears, his position is no longer standing, but almost bow down, because he can’t keep his body straight.

Earlier, he wanted Jaehyun to stop, but now he wanted Jaehyun to bring him to the finish line, because he was so close right now. He’s only inch away from the waterfall. His throat only allowed him to whisper, “I’m close, I’m close, I’m so close.”

But Jaehyun were not going to let him to reach his highest state that easily, instead of continuing his ministration, he stopped, and took away his hands from Taeyong’s member.

Taeyong whined at the pause, his big eyes searched for Jaehyun’s, eagerly looking for reason. “Why do you stop, Jaehyunie?”

Jaehyun didn’t open his mouth to answer him, but his eyes is smiling, expressed a very mean grin.

Taeyong keep urging him, “Jaehyunie, I’m close. Why do you stop just now?”

This time, he just chuckled.

_He purposely do that._

Taeyong’s whine grew louder and heavier, his body cramped with sexual frustration, with his tears that currently running down his cheek, Taeyong was complete mess now. He seemed too wrecked. “Please, just make me come already.”

Taeyong brought down his hand to his member, he will do it himself if Jaehyun didn’t want to help him. Just a few stroke more, then he would able reach his orgasm. But before his hand even reached it, Jaehyun caught those hand, and pinned it behind his back. It made Taeyong cried in pain.

“I never say you could touch yourself, baby doll.” Jaehyun’s deep voice vibrated through his soul. ‘Did I ever told you to do it, hmm? Have I ever? Hmm”

Taeyong helplessly shook his head, he cried like a kicked puppy, because inside his mind, Jaehyun just scolded him. He shook because Jaehyun never mad at him like this before. And it made him cringed and scared. His Jaehyunie is always very kind, never handled him with such harshness, his touch is always coated with gentleness, his words is like a soft sea breeze, very calming and subdue. But the person that he confronted right now is not his Jaehyun. There is no way that it’s him.

Jaehyun quickly released Taeyong’s hand. The smaller on his own knees now, moving away from Jaehyun, furthered his distance with him, still sobbing.

Listening to those cries, slowly like a dry sponge being dipped into a water, it soften Jaehyun’s heart, awoke Jaehyun from his lust self. He just teased him in his unusual way, because it’s his birthday, so he thought he could whatever he wanted. He guessed he went overboard just now. Guilty made its way to his stomach.

 “Oh Taeyongie…I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. I just want to make Taeyongie feel good.” Jaehyun flustered, tried to soothe him, his hands rubbed both of Taeyong’s shoulder to ease the pain, but Taeyong didn’t any sign to stop his sobbing. In fact, it’s getting louder. It made Jaehyun’s heart swell with sympathy. If Taeyong keep crying like this, probably he would cry with him too. How can he forgot that Taeyong is super sensitive?

He cupped those small face gently with his hand. Even when he cried, his face still look adorable with his wet doe eyes. Why does he even have a gut to hurt a fragile creature like this?

With his strength, he collected Taeyong into his arms, and cradled him from the floor and went to his bed.

He carefully placed him with pillow under his head. And now, Jaehyun was on top of him, pressing soft kisses all over his face, his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, his ears, his lip, with apologies fell from his lip. His hands roamed all over the smaller’s shoulder, to giving him comfort reassurance. “Sshhh Taeyongie. I’m really really sorry. Promise I wouldn’t do it again.” He kissed under his ears, saying his vow where his vein is lied.

Taeyong’s sobs slowly come to stop, only his hiccups left. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, still scared to meet Jaehyun’s eyes.

Jaehyun smiled without himself knowing it. He missed this feeling. He missed being indulgent with his boyfriend, entertained all Taeyong silly needs and random favors, cheering Taeyong with his favorite food whenever he was down, come over to his place at 2 in the morning just because Taeyong called, telling him that he could not sleep, and they spend the night with thick clothes and lay on grass, counting all the stars. Being needed made him felt worthy.

“Taeyongie…” Jaehyun pleading. “Look at me please.” He caressed the smaller’s hair, slowly trying to remove Taeyong’s hands from covering his eyes.

Taeyong’s eyes were red, his cheeks still stained, Jaehyun wiped it. His lip was unconsciously pouting, showing that he was mad towards Jaehyun, and it going to take a lot of stairs for Jaehyun before he finally get his apology.

“I didn’t meant to hurt you, like that. It was just a tease, but I went too far.”

“You were never like that before. It really scares me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We never make love that harsh.”

“You’re right.”

“Promise Jaehyunie be gentle this time?” Taeyong raised his pinky.

“Promise.” He said as he hooked their pinky to one another. _What a silly couple_ , Jaehyun  

Suddenly his three weeks longing somehow being fulfilled. He forget all the intense moments that he was having during this past three weeks. The runway stage, the flashing cameras, smell of newly designed clothes, his title, all of those slipped away from his mind. Now he just a person that trying to take care of his needy boyfriend.

“Now, can I enjoy my birthday present?” Jaehyun eager. Time is money. This time, Jaehyun’s tease is light, and it doesn’t freaked the hell out of Taeyong’s like before.

“Yes.” Taeyong gave his green light.

Jaehyun leaned down, kissed the smaller’s lip. He went slowed first, just a chaste presses. Then he sucked softly the bottom lip, causing Taeyong to let out a weak moan. Jaehyun slipped in his tongue while the lip was still parted, rolled them against Taeyong’s, the heat of their tongues is so good. Taeyong ran his hands over Jaehyun’s hair, tugging it to urge him do more. They stopped, catching their breath, then continuing again, like it’s their last day on earth.

Jaehyun went down to his neck, lip tracing his collarbone, wet kisses on his chest, then sucked on those hardened nipples. He squeezed those smooth thigh, caressing it with his rough hands. Taeyong mewl when the hands almost touched his member.

Watching Taeyong being slowly tortured like this made him so incharged. Desire had completely take over him, driving his mind to bring out his fantasy to real life. And Taeyong suddenly look more submissive from the corner of his lust eyes. Very malleable, easy to bend his hands.

Taeyong is like rose with no thorn. No protection, no guard, no wall, no security. Giving him no circumstances to torn off its petal. Once all the petals are all no longer there, all fall down to the ground, the inside flesh is revealed, soft and naked, only the pink bud of the rose left. Presenting himself for Jaehyun in the most pure form. A sinless red rose for Jaehyun’s birthday night.

“Hurry up Jaehyun. I can’t take it anymore. I need you.”

“Relax baby.” He said, as he took off remaining clothes. When Jaehyun removes his boxer, Taeyong whined, greedy for those masculine member, wanting it inside him as quickly as possible.

“Wait. I don’t have any lube here.”

Taeyong glanced at the side of the room, at the makeup table, where his bag was laid.

Jaehyun immediately got the signal. He went to get the bag and hand blindly searching inside, until he finally found the bottle. He hurriedly got back to bed, Taeyong already got his one finger inside himself. “Baby, wait for me.”

Jaehyun dipped his two fingers with the liquid, then rubbed them together. It felt…warm. His eyebrows raised. How can lube be this warm?

“It’s a warm lube.” Taeyong said shyly. “I saw it at pharmacy and it immediately remind me of you. So I bought it.”

Really?

This is something new for him. He never know that there was warm lube. Is there also a cold lube too? He wondered, but he kept it to himself. He couldn’t help but smiling. Taeyong is weird.

Instead of lubing Taeyong’s hole, his mind thinking of something else, something kinkier.

Taeyong noticed a slight change on his face. He knew there’s something on his mind.

Jaehyun stared down at Taeyong for a while, as if asking for his permission. Then, he brought his lubed fingers to Taeyong’s earlobes, and rubbed it with the lube. The lube was warm when it colliding skin against skin. It was really comforting, Then, Jaehyun coated his another hands with the lube, and rub Taeyong’s other earlobe, massaging it. Taeyong whimpered. It felt so good, and it drove him crazy. Taeyong really loves it.

“Good baby? Hmm” Jaehyun asked calmly, satisfied as he watched Taeyong leaned to his touch.

“More Jaehyunnie.”

Jaehyun moved down to his neck, massaging the soft flesh there with the warm liquid. Then, he poured a bit from the bottle to the smaller’s chest, to his nipple. The lube made it more slick and moist. He coaxed the lube equally on Taeyong’s chest before rubbing his nipples with it. It made Taeyong whined weakly. Jaehyun smirked, he made his boyfriend melted with his sensual ministration. Taeyong must felt very delicious now.

The hands went lower. Taeyong squirmed when Jaehyun massaged his soft stomach. It felt painfully ticklish there, but nice too. The fingers can’t stop playing with his navel. Taeyong just let Jaehyun do all the work. It was so good to be tortured and pampered like this.

Taeyong’s member already leaked when Jaehyun took it on his hand. It nearly purple. He whined when Jaehyun slowly squeezed it, the arousal came back, remembering that he haven’t reach his previous orgasm yet. He wanted Jaehyun to finish what he had started.

“Jaehyunie…”

“What is it baby doll?” Jaehyun looked down attentively at his lover, wanted to know his wish that need to be granted.

“Please…” He gave Jaehyun a needy look, knew that it would bring Jaehyun to his knee, follow his order. Taeyong eagerly split his legs, revealing his waiting hole.

Jaehyun pecked those lip before he poured down the lube once again to his fingers, then he brought those murderous fingers’, slowly slipped two digits into the hole.

The inside flesh was so soft and warm, warmer when the warm lube smeared across it. Taeyong’s leg trembling, begging for more finger. He screamed at the fourth, but Jaehyun kissed him to muffle the holy sound from escaping his mouth.

The smaller couldn’t hold himself from thrusting himself to the sinful fingers, hoping to get a glimpse of paradise. He only stopped when Jaehyun pulled out his finger, making Taeyong more keen, anticipating for something more religious.

Jaehyun squeezed the last drop of the lube, and coated himself. Good Lord, he just touched himself, and he could feel the electric jolting inside his body. Imagine if he got himself inside his lover’s body, he probably burst into shimmering gold powder.

“Hold my shoulder. We’re going through this together.”

He guided his manhood into the garden, held his own breaths as he pushed himself inside the silky passages.

Taeyong watched his lover letting himself engulfed into his body. He held Jaehyun tight by the shoulder, seizing every moments of two body become one. It was very painful. It felt like the sun just got inside his body, breaching in to the stretch the unstretched.

By the time Jaehyun fully inside, he swiftly slide his both arms underneath Taeyong’s shoulder, caging the smaller body. And the smaller hooked his hands around his shoulder, chaining themselves so they didn’t lost each other’s grip when they about to reach the highest peak.

Jaehyun raised his hip a little, then pushed in violently. It was only one welcoming thrust, but Taeyong already drenched in tears of pleasure. He thrust, and thrust and keep thrusting, while his lover underneath covered his face with his hands, sobbing weakly, and praising his manhood for showing him the path to lustland he never knew that he had in his private garden.

At a particular strong thrust, Taeyong let out an unheard scream, but loud enough for the Angels above to cover their ears, hitting their eardrums from every direction.

The sensation created between their lubed skins made things more heated. Their body glided smoothly against each other. Jaehyun panted, “Baby, I won’t last longer if you felt this good.”

‘Jaehyun… Oh Jaehyunie” Taeyong called the name that gave him pleasure. Paradise is shaking, because Jaehyun just provide him the way to break in, entering and claiming his throne. In short amount of time, the whole kingdom would be his.

“Baby I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Jaehyun lower his neck so his lip could reach Taeyong’s, give him comfort and reassurance that they would touch the rainbow together.

The walls around Jaehyun’s tighten, he knew that they’re closed to the finish line. Instead of speeding up faster, he slowly down his pace, changing it to more fluid and deep thrust, making every meeting worth it. He went closed to his lover’s ear, whispered sweet and soft thing, making the smaller wept and sobbing.

Taeyong’s leg greatly trembling, sign that he’s about to come. Jaehyun pushed once more, and the smaller spurted his come to his stomach and chest. The orgasm hit him like never before.

Jaehyun reached his highest peak, he growled inside his throat, his feet curling, shooting his love seed, washing and filling the flesh with his cum, renewed it wall’s color.

Both of them still shaking tremendously, hugging each other, body still numb from the breakout. Jaheyun rubbed Taeyong’s shoulder, his back, his chest, trying to ease the smaller from the high. His whole face reddened, as the heat had took over his body just now. The larger pecked those red lip, congratulate him for doing just great. The mess between them mixing the lube. He needed to clean it.

Jaehyun was about to get off from his body when Taeyong pulled his arm, not letting him go.

“What is it?”

Without hiding, Taeyong revealed his desire. “I want more Jaehyunie. I need more of your love seeds inside me. I want my stomach to fill with it.” He patted his flat stomach.

Oh.

 The smaller one is not satisfied yet. Jaehyun’s lip curves into thin smile, adoring how needy is his lover.

Jaehyun leaned down to kiss those soft stomach, imagining it full with his cum. He is more than pleased to grant his wish. He stared at Taeyong with a hooded eyes and affection. “Anything for you sweetheart. I would give it to you as many as you want.”

He collected the cum on Taeyong’s chest and stomach, lubing himself with it. Still warm and fresh. It triggered the orgasmic sensation in his body again.

Taeyong opened his leg, inviting Jaehyun to his garden again. Without hesitation, Jaehyun entered him in one single fluid motion. He started to begin his thrust as soon as he fully inside. This time, it’s not slower nor gentle. Since he already knew the sweet spot, he thrust directly into it. Not giving a chance for his lover to rest from his high. Both of them shivered in pleasure again. It didn’t take long to reach the ecstasy, since they are still sensitive from their previous orgasm.

“Jaehyunie, I’m close, I’m close, I’m close.” He sobbed. Those lip kept repeating the same words, unable to think of others.

“I know baby doll… I know.” Jaehyun’s voice was soothing and attentive, and he’ll be there for him. He stared down at Taeyong who’s writhing in pleasure. Seeing those innocent face expressing a pure bliss is something holy for Jaehyun. It’s like good and evil trying to take over Taeyong at the same time.

The soft wall around Jaehyun’s tighten once again, unconsciously urging him to keep up his pace. “Baby, don’t come first. Come together with me.”

It grew stronger and stronger inside Jaehyun’s gut. He didn’t think he could hold it any longer. So, he tighten his grip on Taeyong’s waist, giving him a sign.

Both of them came together, groaned low in their throat. It felt like a thin raindrops that fall before the heaviest one showering them smoothly, washed away the hot desire, leaving them with a chill and fresh satisfaction.

Taeyong’s voice was barely heard, too weak to utter his words. He felt contented, so full and heavy with Jaehyun’s hot molten gold inside his stomach. He rubbed a circle on his tummy, so happy to get his wish granted.

“More, baby?” Jaehyun asked.

“No it’s okay. I’m full enough already.” His eyes were opened half-lidded, showing that he was exhausted, but still manage to give Jaehyun a smile.

Jaehyun pressed a gentle kiss on those eyelids, then on the swollen lip. “Sleep baby doll. You’re tired.”

Everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s 6.36 in the morning. The window was covered with vapor, didn’t give a lot of exposure of the outside. Jaehyun already woke up. He was playing with Taeyong’s hair as the smaller slept in his embrace, curling it, nuzzling his nose into it. He missed his morning like this, wake up to Taeyong’s frame against his chest. Finally, after 21 cold morning alone, today he got someone to hug and kiss when he closed his eyes at night and opened in the morning.

Taeyong’s scent was very calming. He smelled like a baby powder. Dusky and oddly fresh, and he been craving to engulf himself with it.

The innocent face still sleeping, his breathing relaxed as his chest slowly rose and fall. Jaehyun gently kissed him on his forehead. Then, he got up from the bed, carefully not to wake him up.

Jaehyun took a warm shower, cleaned the leftover mess from their last night love making that still plastered on his body. He dressed himself with a comfy and casual clothes. Inside his wardrobe, he realised one of his white shirt was gone. So, that’s the one that Taeyong wore last night, he chuckled to himself.

As he got dressed in front of the mirror, noticing there’s small hickeys on his shoulder, he traced it, and feel proud of it, it meant someone has owned his body, his soul, his heart. Taeyong probably had more of this on his body than him. His eyes glanced at Taeyong who still sleeping peacefully on the bed. Taeyong always like that, wake up late to extra hour whenever they have sex at the previous night. Those small body had devoted all of his energy to their love making, and become drained in the morning.

Taeyong is slim and small, like a doll. That’s why he always called him baby doll. He remembered clearly, still strong in his mind, the first time he saw Taeyong. Jaehyun went for his photoshoot, while waiting for his turn, he wandered around the big studio, until he found another photoshoot session with a lot of fake snows. As he saw the model at the centre, playing cheerfully with the snow, he forgot how was it to breath. The model looked unreal, so inhuman, and yet very small and delicate. Since that day, his image never faded from Jaehyun eyes, his mind. 

Taeyong woke up to a very delicious sensation on his lip. He sighed to it. Without opening his eyes, he parted his lip, allowing the silky tongue to wander inside, making love to his own.

Taeyong slowly broke the kiss, opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the handsome face, who’s now on top of him. How can he be so lucky to wake up to something like this?

“Good morning handsome.” He greeted him.

“Good morning too. Looks like someone is overly slept. Exhausted probably?”

Jaehyun pulled him up and placed him on his lap. He pecked the tip of the smaller’s nose. His arm already circling the Taeyong’s waist, while the other one on his back, supporting him.

Taeyong landed his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, hiding himself into the crook of his neck, still sleepy, letting Jaehyun kissed his bare shoulder. They stayed just like that.

While the two were having their peaceful moment, there’s a sudden interruption of ring from the doorbell. Jaehyun grunted, who was the lucky son of a mother was kind enough to disturb them? He carefully placed back Taeyong on the bed, and walked lazily towards the door. Whoever this person is, they definitely needed a lesson of how not to interrupt people’s privacy.

 “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” Jaehyun was so shocked that he automatically taken aback his step. His ears were ringing, amplifying when it entering his eardrums. The persons in front of him were none other than Johnny and Ten. He cursed under his breath.

“You two,” Jaehyun rubbed his chest, the shock still all over his body, “Should learn how to wish birthday in a more appropriate way, and not like that couple monkey in Taeil’s animal park. Come in.”

“So, how was your birthday present? Do you like it? I bet you enjoy it so much.” Ten asked giddily, like a little kid. But Ten isn’t any closer to little kid, Ten is that evil dwarf and Johnny is his tree-tall giant boyfriend.

Without really answering, Jaehyun just humming.

“That’s it? No ‘thank you’ for me?” Ten’s left eyebrows raised. He planned Taeyong secret’s flight so no one found out, almost got caught by the hotel’s staff because he looked suspicious asking for spare key to Jaehyun’s suite so Taeyong can sneak in, displayed his top-notch acting when Jaehyun asked why Taeyong didn’t come along with him, and that ungrateful Jung Jaehyun just humming to all his sacrifices. Just a hum.

“I need to advice Taeyong to teach his boyfriend how to be grateful.”

Jaehyun just laughed at his friend’s stern face. “I’m just joking. Don’t take it seriously. Thanks, by the way. You’ve done a lot.”

This time, Ten rolled his eyes and it’s his turn to just hummed. He got up and went straight to Jaehyun’s bedroom. “I’m checking on Taeyong.”

Now, only left Jaehyun and Johnny sat on the couch in the living room.

“So, you really gonna do your plan?” Johnny suddenly threw him a question.

“What plan?”

 “The things that you told me last week, about your life plan.”

“Life plan?” Jaehyun still didn’t get it.

Johnny sighed. He forgot that Jaehyun can be slow and dumb sometimes. “The plan where you said you want to propose.”

Oh. That plan.

“Yes. Of course. I’m gonna do it. I’ve been planning since a long time ago. I want to do it. But I kinda need-”

“My help?” Johnny knew what’s coming next.

“Yes. I’m sorry if that’s bothering you.”

Johnny just chuckled. “I know you more than you know yourself, Jae. Or probably second to Taeyong. That’s why I remind you of the things you said, so I could offer my help.”

The words touches Jaehyun in the most warm way, his heart was thanking God for placing people like this beside him all the time. Never leaving him, always there to listen, always there to talk, always there to help. “Thanks bro.”

“Don’t mind it.” Johnny just shrugged his shoulder. “Have you get the ring? What is it that you haven’t do yet?”

 Jaehyun scratched the back of his head, clearing his throat, readying his ears to listen to Johnny’s long lecturers after this. “Everything.”

“What? Everything?” Johnny turned his left ear to Jaehyun, so afraid that he listened wrongly to Jaehyun’s words.

“Yes. Everything.” Jaehyun gulped.

“Everything?” Johnny echoed back. “You haven’t book anything? Including the ring, the party’s venue? EVERYTHING JUNG JAEHYUN?”

Before Johnny opened his mouth to attack Jaehyun, there’s a scream.

“JUNG JAEHYUN!”

Oh no. Another one.

It was Ten.

Ten coming out from the bedroom like a cockroach losing his head. There’s an unsatisfied look on his face. Something was wrong.

“Jung Jaehyun! That’s a lot of hickeys you’ve got on Taeyong’s body. I repeat, A LOT. And his photoshoot is coming soon. Your boyfriend are required to get naked, no single cloth on. How is he doing his photoshoot with that hickeys gleaming brighter than the morning stars?”

Johnny cramped his brain to think hard, trying to find a way to calm down his boyfriend. “Umm, we could use a makeup to cover it?”

Ten crossed his arms together. “Yes babe. A makeup would successfully hide any unwanted mark or ugly sign. But apparently, in Jung Jaehyun’s case, it wouldn’t do it. It’s never gonna work.”

“Why?” Jaehyun asked stupidly.

“Cos that’s a deep hickey. What were you thinking when biting him? That he’s delicious cheese cake you and Johnny secretly ate without me at the rue Montorguell streets last week?”

Yes, Jaehyun answered. But only in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaehyun shut the suite’s door after Ten and Johnny went out. Both of them would wait at the hotel’s restaurant near the lobby, promised to have breakfast as four.

When Jaehyun got inside the bedroom, Taeyong already showered. He wore a pink creamy sweater. The sweater was oversized, making him look smaller than he was.

Jaehyun sat in silence the edge of the bed, watching Taeyong got finish. When he finished, Taeyong faced towards Jaehyun’s direction.

“How do I look?”

“Magnificent. You look pretty in pink.” Jaehyun complimented.

“Like a Barbie doll?” Taeyong walked to him and got himself on Jaehyun’s lap, straddling his waist.

Jaehyun smiled at the doll’s reference. “Yeah. But you’re prettier than the Barbie.”

Taeyong let out a small laugh. Jaehyun got his eyes locked on the red lip, waiting the smaller one dissolved from his amusement, then chasing the lip furiously. Taeyong melt inside his embraced, letting Jaehyun traveled his neck, and the pale skin of his chest. There’s a lot of blooming bites already, and Taeyong didn’t mind to add more.

Suddenly, Jaehyun backed up.

“Jaehyunie, what is it?” Taeyong’s face turned into confusion.

Jaehyun hesitated to open his mouth, afraid that what he about to say next might hurt’s Taeyong’s feeling and made him felt guilty. But then he can’t keep it forever isn’t it? Or it would eat him up from the inside.

“Is it- Is it true that- that- you-”

“Yes, continue.” He urged his boyfriend to say more. Why does he stuttering?

“Is it true that you are going to shoot for a new campaign?”

“You mean, the fragrance? Yes. Soon. Very soon.”

Jaehyun sighed frustratingly. Taeyong was getting lost of Jaehyun’s reaction. Is there anything wrong?

He cupped Jaehyun’s face with his small hands, wanting to know what happened. Clearly, something was bothering his mind.

“Something disturb you Jaehyunie. What is it?” He scanned those frustrated face.

Jaehyun stared at him with a very sad eyes. “So, if it’s true then, you are going to shoot with other male model isn’t it? And- and-” Why all the words was so hard to come out from his mouth.

“And?”

“It’s going to be a naked- no, I mean, intimate scene with other man.”

So that’s what disturb Jaehyun so much. Taeyong laughed to himself watching how worried his boyfriend could be. It was rare for him to see his boyfriend jealous of him like this. Because Jaehyun was always professional, and he always see all the interaction from career point of view. Do not cross each other’s line. Work is work. Love life is another matter. Cannot be mixed.

But this time, Jaehyun climbed the border to get to him.

Taeyong decided to play push and pull with Jaehyun’s emotion for a while. It’s not everyday he get to tease his boyfriend.

“Oh, so you already know Jaehyunie? Ten must be told you right? I’m so sorry I didn’t inform you early about it, cos I’m really excited. They even send me a personal letter to take me as their new ambassador for their new fragrance campaign. There’s going to be a short movie for the promo.” Taeyong said giddily.

“Short movie? With the model?” This time, Jaehyun didn’t bother to hide his hurt feeling.

Taeyong noticed the hurt on his face, but he kept going. “Yes. Since it’s about celebrating love, we have to do a lot of couple’s scene. Like a real life couple. Isn’t it amazing?”

“Hmm.” Jaehyun no longer looked at Taeyong, instead his head fell down and he stared down, avoiding eye contact with him.

The smaller continued again, adding gasoline to the burning flame. “I had the meeting with the creative director and his team about the ideas and concepts that we would like to use on this one. They’re so kind to let me have my own opinion and preference on this matter.”

“That’s good.” He answered with half-hearted.

“They also asked my opinion about who’s another model we would like to play for my lover’s part. We made quite a list. Then, we filtered it again, until we had a few names left. At the end, we have to chose one, the best one. And you know what’s suprising? Me and the director had the same person in our mind. It’s incredible. We decided to choose him cos he’s really charismatic and handsome. No one else is better. So, the only things left is waiting for his confirmation.”

So, the douche bag that would be paired with Taeyong is handsome than him.

“Have you meet the model that they will pair together with you?” Jaehyun felt like his ego was extremely scratched by asking those kind of question. “I like to meet him before you two get to work together. You know, just incase.”

“I haven’t yet. Because we already contacted his manager. Unfortunately, the model is still busy with his overseas schedule, and by all means, we have to wait until he finish it. And the creative director told me yesterday that we has to make a special offer letter, to invite him joining the fall campaign.” Taeyong just wanted to spill everything right there, but he remind himself to be patient.

“Why? Is he that special? Come on, he’s just a model. Like the rest of us.” Jaehyun being shady.

“Because,” Taeyong hooked his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, to pull him closer. “He’s not a random model. This model has a very high status, so we need to treat him right.”

“What status?”

“He is model of the year for Paris fashion week. And his name is Jung Jaehyun.” Taeyong pecked his boyfriend’s lip to finish his narrative.

Oh oh. Taeyong just got him.

“Wait, Taeyongie? Stop kidding.” Jaehyun still hardly believe it. Taeyong shouldn’t play around like this.

Tayeong pouted his lip. Why would he joked about these stuff? When he told that he had new campaign, Jaehyun got jealous. Now he told him that he is going to be his pair, the other one didn’t believe it. “Of course, I’m not kidding. I’m not flying all over from South Korea to France just to deliver my joke. I came here for work. I even have your offer letter with me.” He got off Jaehyun’s lap and took out a letter from his bag.

“You come here for work?” Jaehyun suddenly felt guilty for him.

“Yes. Here. Read it.” The smaller one ushered the letter to him. They read it together. After they finished it, Jaehyun stared into thin air for awhile.

“So, what do you say?” Taeyong’s hope was high like a mountain.

“Hmm, I need to think first.” Jaehyun said, trying to waste the time.

“Think first? Please Mr. Jaehyun. It would be an honor to be in a same frame with you, please. Hopefully, my visit here are worth the journey.”

‘Do I have a choice?”

Jaehyun rested his forehead against his boyfriend.

“No. You don’t.”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord forgive me for writing something so long like this. 10K words are crazy to write. Love you guys. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
